1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable grill system and more particularly pertains to reconfiguring a grill between an expanded operative orientation for cooking purposes and a collapsed inoperative orientation for transporting and storage purposes, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grill systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, grill systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting and storing grill systems of known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,753 issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Neyman relates to a Barbecue Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,824 issued Dec. 18, 1990 to Shinier relates to a Roll-Up Campfire Cooking Grill Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,468 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to Webster relates to a Roll-Up Grill with integral Fold-Up Support Frame.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable grill system that allows for reconfiguring a grill between an expanded operative orientation for cooking purposes and a collapsed inoperative orientation for transporting and storage purposes, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the portable grill system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reconfiguring a grill between an expanded operative orientation for cooking purposes and a collapsed inoperative orientation for transporting and storage purposes, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable grill system which can be used for reconfiguring a grill between an expanded operative orientation for cooking purposes and a collapsed inoperative orientation for transporting and storage purposes, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.